black_death_glitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Running from Fear
''Chapter I With a limp moan, I tumbled onto the bed softly, his hands escaping the ties they once held bonding his body to mine. I looked weakly up at him, my vision blurred, my heart beating heavily inside of me. Glancing down at me, almost with a smile, I moaned, a small tear managing its way out of my tear-duct. “Don’t worry…” His words came out dribble into my ear, “This’ll be quick and painless…” I groaned again, holding a hand up weakly, attempting to push him back as his pressed forward against me, overpowering my petty attempt. “A fighter, eh?” he grinned, shoving me down again. Sitting upright in my lap, he removed his white blouse quickly, revealing his gleaming, toned body in the moonlight, his muscles bulging one after the other. One more groan, before he forced my arm down, leaning over me. He licked his rough tongue across my neck, a small cry escaping my stiff lips. My eyes moving down, following his left hand, watched as he slid his hand down my leg, then up under my nightie. Crying once more, I finally spoke a word in attempt to free myself. “N... no…” I mumbled, my eyes shifting from side to side helplessly as he moved his head back up to mine. “What..?” he growled, an anger burning deep inside him, grinning out at me with a content, egotistical smile, as if it knew its time was arriving due to my stupidity. His hand grabbed tightly at me, as I groaned loudly. He smirked, and loosened his grip, caressing me lightly. “It’s a’right… I’m not gonna hurt ya if ya don’t complain…” He whispered. I moaned lightly, faking a small sort of orgasm for him. His ordinary, almost kind smile reappeared as I looked at him. “That’s better, ain’t it babe?” He mumbled. His hand lost its place, as it moved to his jean front, begging to undo his zipper. I leaned up, weakly placing my right hand on his left cheek. I smiled sheepishly at him, as I gently tugged his face down onto mine. His thick, oily black hair wavered as he lowered his head to kiss me, his dark, red eyes closing as his warm, drawing lips pressed against mine. I sighed in a content relief, sliding my arm across the back of his neck. I rubbed his naked skin with my forefinger, running my hand slowly across his muscle, as he slid his mouth down to my neck once more. As he licked and bit at my neck, I continued to moan, so as to keep him happy, starting to enjoy our moment myself. With every moan, another smile. “You a’right?” He asked soothingly, his voice no longer that horrid, blood drenched roar of a killer, but now the soft, gentle enthusiastic murmur of a lover; of her lover. She nodded slowly. He smiled again, before sitting up. He reached over to the bedside drawer, pulling it open. Sliding his hand in, he produced a small needle. ''Oh god... '' I thought, my eyes widening ''HE’S GONNA KILL ME! '' I wriggled away a bit as he looked back at me. He shook his head reassuringly with a small amused smile rising on his lips. “This ain’t gonna kill ya; this is a small dose of adrenaline; should make your body less limp… If you wanna do what I wanna do,” He held the needle poised at my arm, his head hovering above mine, “Kiss me if you wanna hold me the way I wanna hold you...” I nodded softly, leaning up weakly to kiss him. He lent down, realising it was a bit of a struggle for me to do so and once more pressed his lips to mine. With a small heave, the adrenaline was coursing through my veins, and my body began to get its own grip again. Removing the needle, he threw it in the trash bin beside the table and moved to my side, waiting for me to sit up. With a quick jerk, I moved upright, tilting my head toward him with a small smile. “Thanks...” I manage, rubbing the back of my neck as I roll it around, cracking the bones a bit. Placing a hand on my leg, massaging it slowly, he returned my smile, leaning closer. “That’s a’right.” He said, kissing my cheek roughly, his sandpaper tongue running against my soft skin. I moaned as I had before, moving closer to him. His thick, beating arms stretched around me, tugging me, pulling me towards the temptation. I squeaked as his hand moved back around to my front and grappled at my right breast. “Too rough, eh?” he cocked his head down to mine, shaking my head shyly, I blush a little. I slide my lips back against his, moaning into his mouth. He moaned right back, slipping his tongue easily through my lips, the small pool inside my mouth deepening as his tongue humped itself against mine. Laying me down, he heaved his hot body above mine, my breast still caged in the claws of his left hand. I push his tongue back, releasing our kiss. “What’s going on…” I mumbled, slightly flourished as I stared eagerly into his ravenous red eyes. His smile turned into a seductive lure, leaning down, kissing and nipping hard at my neck once more. “You’re enjoying ya self… like I am… Aren’t ya, H.A?” He lifted his head above me, our eyes locking with a sudden silent yet irreversible snap, his lips lightly rubbing against mine as he speaks, his hot breath slipping into my lungs, another, this time real orgasm escaped me, my eyelids lowering as I slid my hands onto his back. With another, wider smile, he leant down, fully forcing our lips together, kissing me again. Another moan. More of his hot, teasing breath seared its way down my neck, my head tilting back against the pillow. “S... Sniper...” I murmur, my cheeks burning brightly under the soft, creamy moonlight. Lowering his face beside mine, his glittering whiter teeth tugged gently at my ear as he whispered into it, “Yes… my love…” ''That voice again... '' I thought, closing my eyes, my head turning away reluctantly from him, my bottom lip, curled neatly under my outdrawn front teeth as I thought it through, over and over again; ''That... simple whisper... a lover’s whisper... it’s like... I’m starting to want this... but how could that be? '' Silently mouthing these words as my memory played them over. And over. And over. Like a record stuck on repeat, with no one else but my mind to hear it, and no one to turn it off. ''He was previously out to Rape you... '' Did that matter anymore? He was my lover now, what did a little petty crime he hadn’t yet committed matter? ''It DOES matter! You SHOULDN’T love him! But you do... And why? It can’t be the simple stereotype that all girls want bad guys... No... You feel it, don’t you Codename Heart Attack? You feel- '' “H.A… H.A… H.A.” Sniper’s voice snapped my mind back to reality as I stared blankly up into his eyes, “You a’right? You looked like you had been struck across the fore front by a frozen fish.” A small, hefty giggle escaped my lips, my nose nuzzled against his cheek. “I’m fine Sniper. Just... thinking.” An eyebrow raised on his confused face, my giggle transforming into a smile, my eyes now closed as I shook my head slowly. He looked back at me, with fiercely demanding eyes. Mine opened slowly to the realisation that he had sneakily found a reason to turn back into the horrid, filthy mongrel retched with rabies, his never ending hunger to attack all living beings, (innocent or otherwise) and murder them to the point of life sentence; no bail. I shook my head quickly, placing my hands on his chest. “It’s nothing, my darling.” The words fashionably escaped from my mind, those once buzzing lips now frozen with fear. I gasped a deep, hollow breath, hoping I could suck the words in with it, but nothing changed. His red, raging eyes swelled down onto me, as I sat helplessly under him, waiting for his heated fury to rain down onto me. His sweet, innocent smile returned, and I was soon closer to his body, his arms once again around me. “A’right babe; I trust ya enough to know when you ain’t thinking ‘bout me the wrong way ‘round.” He muttered, kissing my neck. A sigh of singled relief flew out of my lips as my arms cautiously wrapped their way around him. ''No turning back now... Only one question remains... '' “Only one question now remains…” He repeated almost perfectly. I stared up at him in amazement. “Did you just read my mind?” I asked, baffled he had said what I had only moments before been imprinting in my mind. “I saw the words in ya eyes babe; Lovers can tell what the latter’s thinking or feeling.” Still slightly shocked, we both burst into babbled laughter, holding each other close. "Oh Donna..." He moaned, kissing my cheek. With a small smile, I rubbed his back again. "And that question...?" I mutter, placing my jittering hand on his burning cheek. He lowered his head onto my chest, his eyes closed. ''Wait... he... he can't know about Vic.... but... You and Vic were together when he had previously attacked the night he.... With a small breath, I close my eyes with him, nestling my chin on top of his head. "Vic..." I whispered. ~*~ Looking out onto the busy sparkling lights of the city, Vic held her closer. She rubbed her content fingers along his chest plating, kissing the armor around his neck. With a tiny whine, she heaved herself at his chest plating, as he grunted a small chuckle. "My 'protection' annoying you babe?" he scoffed, smirking down at her through his helmet. With a small grin, she jumped into his lap. "I'll tear it off if I have to Vic... only to get to you... I want you to hold me Vic..." She moaned, nuzzling her nose against his helmet. A small air expulsion flew her hair back over her shoulders as he removed his helmet, his warm, eager eyes drawing her closer. Their lips pressing together, she moaned softly as she closed her eyes, moving her body against his. Not far from Vic and Donna, a sniper rifle was loaded with tranquilizer shots, one enough to knock out a young woman, no older than twenty, the other, enough to knock out a horse, aimed, as its wielder waited silently for them to move into his targeted room. Vic picked Donna up in his still armor encased arms, holding her up with ease. "Let's take this somewhere more private, yeah?" "Vic, we're thousands of feet in the air, higher than any other skyscraper around, except that one." She threw her finger out to point at the only other tower high enough to match the one they were standing on. The sniper bowed his head, flinching as he saw Donna fling her finger towards him. Realizing she was only pointing out the tower itself, he sat back up comfortably, re-aiming his gun as he cracked his neck to one side, spitting to the other. Vic chuckled once more. "Well then, I don't want the birds seeing me banging my soon to be wife." He muttered, kissing her. She jumped out of his arms immediately upon the words imprint. "Soon to be wife? What...?" She looked at him, astounded. Vic took her hands, pulling her closer once again. "Donna, can you wait here for me for one second?" He asked. She looked at him. "Please?" He added, rubbing her left hand softly. She nodded slowly before he dashed off into their Suite. Donna sat down, looking out onto the city once more. With a sigh, she smiled gently, her eyelids lowering as she lifted her wine glass off the table, tilting it to her lips. A small bead of hard sweat rolled down his forehead as he watched Donna's movements. He lowered his sniper rifle, a bulge appearing in his pants as he stared at her; her long, flowing brown hair, the red highlights shining against every bit of light the city threw at them, so soft to the touch, you wouldn't believe there to be any difference between it and silk, her lips, poised, moving slowly around the edge of the glass, pressing against it. Her eyes, staring restlessly out around the city's lights, the reflection of them against the beautiful green rimmed eyes, so perfect they only looked like glass sitting inside the sockets of a mall shop mannequin. Perfectly curved body, smooth gesturing hands, amazing v-line. Her black, see through dress complimented each and every nook and cranny her body had been given. Everything about her was so perfect; nothing could ever match Donna's bursting beauty. Not now. Not ever. He moaned softly as he gazed upon her every move. Donna slowly swallowed several mouthfuls of wine before placing her cup back in its place, looking up to greet Vic as he ran back out into the night toward her. "Vic, what is the hurry? You're flustered and sweating like you've just come home from training... Which doesn't happen anymore." Her words flew over to him, as she stood up to embrace him. He slowed his running to a stride, as he leant down and kissed her, before stepping quickly back. "Vic, you're acting very strange..." She mumbled, lifting an eyebrow in question. He coughed, a hand behind his back. "Donna Jane Pierce..." He started. Kneeling onto one knee, looking up at her as he brought his hand around, holding a small box out at her. Donna's eyes widened slightly as she raised her hands slowly to her lips, tears building in her eyes, "Will you do me the honor, of marrying me and being my wife..." He held his hands out, opening the box slowly; a small, deep blue diamond shone out at her, "And bothering to put up with me for the rest of our lives?" "Oh god Vic yes!!" Her legs carrying her quickly over to him, she sprung into his arms, crying as she kissed him several hundred times. Chuckling as he kissed back, he held her hand up, as he slid the ring slowly and gently onto her finger. Growling, keeping his selfish anger back, the sniper gripped his riffle with a hot temper, a small grin rising on his face. "Soon...” He whispered, pointing his gun's end at Vic's forehead, "Very soon..." ''Vic held Donna close, running his fingers through her hair as she cried gently on his chest. "Oh Donna..." "Vic.... I love you so much..." She moaned softly, leaning up every now and again to kiss him, wiping her tears steadily back. Picking her slowly in his arms, he carried her inside before closing the doors out to the patio. '' ''“They’re going now!” he thought, a touch of excitement jumping onto his face as his eyes widened, his body shaking with the exaggeration. '' ''“Donna... I know this is all so sudden... but... I...” Vic stared at her helplessly, his cheeks burning red, sweat building at his forehead. She looked at him, a reassuring smile prompted on her face. “Yes Vic my love?” she whispered, placing one of her soft hands on his cheek. His blush burning brighter, he started again. “I... I want to make love Donna...” her expression changing quickly from understanding to slightly embarrassed, her cheeks showed as much color as his. “V-Vic... I... You know I’m still a virgin...” “Yes...” He replied swiftly, swallowing hard before starting once again, “I know you’re still a virgin Donna; I was hoping you’d let me take it from you...” Her eyes, still as vibrant, happy and excited as they were when he had placed her future on her ring finger, looked at him and her nodded slowly. “It’s all yours Vic...” She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. With a soft sigh, he carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. '' ''It wasn’t hard to spot the two in the bedroom, even without the lights on. The rifle still aimed towards the double sized king bed, he looked at the loading for the bullets, and switched them; generally females before males, but if the female got shot first, the male might see and the one bullet he had to shoot him down may miss as he runs for cover, then gets his guns. That wouldn’t be good. “Gotta shoot down big boy first...” He mumbled, clicking the gun back together, re-aiming it down at Vic. '' ''Vic removed the rest of his armor and plating, sitting on the edge of the bed as he glanced at Donna in the bathroom. The warm, creamy light from the heat lights slunk out over the white carpeting on the floor. Staring at the mirror, Vic watched as Donna slowly took off her dress, revealing a perfectly curved wonder that was hidden under an imperfect dress. His blush returned, as his cock started to harden a little, his eyes closed as he moaned softly. Her dress fell to the floor. Followed by her black laced lingerie bra. Then her silk panties. With an exasperated moan, Vic stared helplessly at the bathroom mirror reflecting his naked love, standing there, marveling at how he’d won the heart of such a perfect woman. Perfect breasts, perfect hips, perfect- “V-Vic?” Vic’s heart sped up several beats as she stepped out of the bathroom. He stared at her body, up and down, inspecting every inch of her beautiful frame. “Y-Y-Yes?” He stuttered, her eyes catching his. Her blush, heavily obvious, greeted his. “I’m ready...” She squeaked, walking slowly over to him. His arms flung open robotically, his erect penis standing upright. In her plain view, she blushed more, lowering her eyes with a shy smile. Vic smiled back. “That’s the first smile you ever showed me Donna... That smile is what made me fall in love with you...” He murmured, looking at her. She looked back at him, smiling as she moved into his arms. Encasing her in his thickly muscled arms, he laid her down, prodding her, slowly sliding his stiff self into her. She moaned softly, as she rubbed his back. “V-Vic...” She whispered, the sweat dripping from his body onto hers, travelling down the valley between her breasts. “Yes...” He answered, lowering his head next to hers, slipping a small, soft, erotic moan into her ear. “T-this... t-this is...” With another soft, long moan, she came in orgasm. He grunted, fastening his humping speed by a bit as he rubbed his humid fingers against her breasts, causing her skin to become moist and wet as he massages her. “D-Donna...” His voice was muffled as he leaned down, kissing her neck. She moaned louder, widening her leg spread to give him further leeway. He moved closer, speeding up once more. “V-Vic...” With one last quick thrust, he groaned loudly, releasing hot cum deep inside her warm uterus. She attempted another moan, but gasped in exhaustion and laid back, sweat running down her forehead. Still breathing hard, he kissed her cheek softly several times, still tugging softly at her breast. “Vic...” She whispered, placing her hand on his sweat stained cheek. “Yes Donna...” his voice swept out of his mouth tiredly, his eyes lulling in their sockets as he laid beside her. “That was wonderful...” she answered, her breath exiting alongside her words for emphasis. Tilting his head to the side, he smiled at her warmly. Leaning closer to kiss her, he stopped mid way. '' ''“Got him...” he mumbled, grinning from ear to ear. He looked down at the spot on Vic’s back where he had pierced his skin with the tranquilizer bullet. He threw his fist in the air victoriously, his wide grin barring his glistening white teeth against the moon’s smooth glow. '' ''“Vic...?” Donna waved her hand in front of Vic’s face, questioning him. Vic muttered a few words before falling into her arms. “Vic!” she screamed, pulling him up. She put her arms around him. Her fingers bumped against an irregular figure sticking out of his back. Gripping it, she pulled it out as he grunted. “A tranq dart...?” She looked around quickly before yelping a rather high pitched squeak. She looked at her shaking arm, another smaller tranq dart now sticking out of her arm. She reached for it, gripping it tenderly, then yanking it out before dropping it on the floor. She fell limply onto the pillows behind her and Vic, moaning and crying a bit. '' ''With another grin, he packed his Sniper Rifle away, tying the case he had put his utensils in to his back, then taking a small grip claw gun from his belt. Shooting it across the buildings, he quickly clambered over to their patio and dashed inside, greeting three other men he had previously called to come in. After smashing the door down, the other three ran in and grabbed Vic, tearing him out of the room and away from Donna as the last one grabbed her and made off into the night. '' ''Before leaving, a tear drenched Vic looked back at her, mouthing the words painfully, “I’m so sorry...” Donna weakly battered and bashed, reaching out for him as she sobbed, soon after being torn off in the opposite direction... '' ~*~